1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high-blast, anti-armor dual mode warheads. More particularly, the invention relates to dual mode warheads utilizing high-blast explosives and a shaped charge liner and a process for forming such warheads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical military combat situations, it is common for soldiers to encounter circumstances where they must defeat both armor targets and bunker targets. Conventionally, these two different target types require the use of two different warhead designs. To defeat armor, it is required to use an anti-armor warhead capable of deep penetration, such as known xe2x80x9cJavelinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHellfirexe2x80x9d munitions. Such anti-armor warheads have been known to utilize shaped charges having a metal liner driven by explosives that are designed to push the liner into the target. In general, the concept of a shaped charge involves the detonation of high explosive material in a warhead that causes a high pressure shock in the direction of the liner. This high pressure engulfs the liner, causing it to collapse and shoot out of the warhead in the form of a high-speed jet. This jet is moving at such a high speed after the blast that it is able to pierce through armor targets. Bunker defeat or wall destroying warheads primarily use blast effects as a defeat mechanism and use high-blast explosives to serve their purpose.
High-blast explosives, as compared to high explosives, contain additives that enhance the blast pressure of the expanding detonation products. There is lower initial blast pressure than high explosives, but a longer pressure pulse with larger total detonation energy. They are designed to move earth and damage structures. This extra pressure enhances the ability of devices containing high-blast explosives to move earth and destroy structural targets like bunkers, buildings and walls. In contrast, high explosives are designed to accelerate and move metal through a high initial blast pressure and a rapidly decaying detonation pulse.
Each of the two types of warheads are sufficient for their separate uses. However, while anti-armor warhead designs are effective against armor, they have relatively low blast effects compared to the high-blast warheads. Further, while high-blast explosives are very effective against bunkers or walls, they are relatively ineffective against armor. As a result, both of these separate munitions must be carried by soldiers to be prepared for any type of target. This is burdensome because carrying two sets of munitions adds great weight to be transported and also consumes a great deal of storage space. Therefore, it is desirable to have multi-purpose warheads capable of both anti-armor and high-blast functions.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem. The invention provides a single warhead utilizing a combination of shaped charge liners and high-blast explosives to enable deep penetration and high-blast against any type of target. This obviates the need to field two sets of warheads and significantly reduces logistical and weight burdens on soldiers preparing for combat.
The invention provides a high-blast, anti-armor, dual mode warhead comprising: a hollow, cylindrical outer body defining an inner cavity, said outer body having a cylindrical inner wall, a front end and a back end; the body supporting in order from the front end to the back end:
a) a hollow, shaped charge liner having a circular base and a concavity, within the inner cavity and positioned at the front end of the body, said liner having a circular base whose entire circumference is pressed against the cylindrical inner wall of the outer body and the concavity directed toward the front end of the outer body;
b) an explosive within the inner cavity filling a space between the liner and the back end of the body;
c) a solid wave shaper within the inner cavity and spaced from the liner toward the back end, the wave shaper being surrounded by explosive;
d) a precision initiation coupler within the inner cavity spaced between the wave shaper and the back end of the body, the precision initiation coupler comprising a hollow housing having a central bore, the housing being filled with an explosive around the bore and extending to the bottom of the bore; the housing being surrounded by explosive and the space between the precision initiation coupler and the wave shaper is filled with explosive; and
e) a detonator assembly within the inner cavity attached to a rearward end of said coupler, said detonator assembly positioned at the back end of the body and surrounded by explosive.
The invention also provides a process for forming a high-blast, anti-armor, dual mode warhead comprising:
a) providing a hollow, cylindrical outer body defining an inner cavity, said outer body having a cylindrical inner wall, a front end, and a back end;
b) mounting a hollow, shaped charge liner having a circular base and a concavity into the inner cavity positioned at the front end of the body said liner having a circular base whose entire circumference is pressed against the cylindrical inner wall of the outer body and the concavity directed toward the front end of the outer body; and surrounding the outer surface of the liner with an explosive;
c) inserting a solid wave shaper into the explosive within the cavity rearward of the liner;
d) filling additional explosive into the inner cavity to surround the wave shaper with explosive;
e) inserting a precision initiation coupler into the additional explosive within the cavity rearward of the wave shaper, the precision initiation coupler comprising a hollow housing having a central bore, the housing being filled with an explosive around the bore and extending to the bottom of the bore; and surrounding the housing with explosive;
f) attaching a detonator assembly to the precision initiation coupler; and filling the space around the detonator, inside the cavity with explosive; and
g) optionally sealing the back end of the outer body.